Life Without Her
by Merlin-at-Queens
Summary: Yelena may be gone, but the trouble still keeps coming. How will Valek handle everything when the love of his life is hundreds of miles away and he's stuck in the North. Will his actions jeprodise not only his job but her life aswell? Some chapters edited
1. Why is he ignoring me?

**This my first fan fic so bare with me. **

**This my view on what was going through Valek's mind after Yelena has gone to Sitia.**

**(Disclaimer) Maria owns everything recognisable… wish I owned Valek though.**

**Hope you enjoy !X!X!X**

**Whiney Smurf ]**

*** **Life Without Her *****

**Valek POV**

Sitting in the living room of my temporary suite, I couldn't help but feel a little dejected. No matter what, I just couldn't convince myself that it was what had happened the past few days, if I was honest with myself, I knew exactly what was going on.

I missed Yelena. My arms ached to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. And I had simply let her walk away.

"_Ugh grow up Valek. Yelena knows how you feel, you'll see her again. At least you know she feels the same._" Rubbing my hands over my face, I stood to my feet at the knock on the door. Right now, in this mood, I really wasn't up to facing anyone. However, since Ari was the one who stood in front of me, I felt my anger melting away. Ari's partner was in the infirmary with a life threatening injury, he saw first hand what the outcome of Brazell's plans where and to top it off Yelena was gone. Despite the small twinge in my heart, I wasn't too upset by Ari's reaction to her being gone. I had my suspicions about just how deep both Ari and Jancos' feelings for the love of _my _life went.

"_Valek!_" Giving my head a small shake, I looked expectantly towards my comrade.

"Problems, Ari?"

"Nope. Commander wanted to see you, but he's got this feeling you're ignoring him." The smirk on his face didn't help my already black mood. "I wonder now if that thought doesn't have some truth to it." I suppressed the urge to growl at him. Slamming the door shut behind me, I walked away from the guest suites. Ari sensing my lack of accordance for conversation, silently led the way to the infirmary. I was too lost in my own thoughts of my last proper night with the woman I loved to notice our surroundings.

*** **Flashback *****

_I never noticed the way the firelight danced on her face while she slept. Reaching over, I brushed a stray lock of her dark, chestnut hair away from her cheek. As I leant close to the beautiful young woman that lay in my arms, I realised this was everything I ever wanted. A movement brought my attention back to the present._

"_Mmm… Valek?" Sitting up, Yelena's hair fell down her back and across her shoulders. Looking down, her eyes where so full of love I had a hard time not dragging her back down to me. Yelena yawned and stretched her arms above her head. My eyes drank in the sight of Yelena, her long arms, her toned body and the slight amount of leg which was on offer when she moved. Unfortunately, she caught me looking, and I got a playful smack on the back of my head._

"_Perv!". I laughed as she reached to cover herself. Putting my hands on either side of her face I pulled Yelena's face down to mine, closing each of her eyelids, the laughter extinguished in an instant. It was then I remembered her last comment._

"_Am I now?", my hands exploring the small of her back. The sound which escaped her lips was akin to the sound of cat, purring in contentment. Yelena squirmed in my arms._

"_Maybe. I haven't really decided y… Valek!" I cut her off as I rolled suddenly, her slender body trapped beneath mines, my mouth on her throat. _

"_It would appear I need to tech you a few lessons in becoming a more assertive young woman. We start tonight" Yelena just giggled as she kneaded my shoulders with her fingertips._

" _I can't wait. I always was a good student."_

"_Excellent!"_

**Janco POV**

At the sound of footsteps, I glanced up from the book I was reading to see Commander Ambrose heading towards me with 3 of his bodyguards behind him. Valek's orders according to Ari but that made no sense. Both of us knew he was pissed at the Commander for not letting Yelena stay and anyone could work out why. I considered the 'playing dead' trick but decided against it.

"Ahh Janco, good to see you're awake. How are you feeling now?" The Commander seemed genuinely interested.

"Much better sir, thank you for asking. And yourself, sir?" I had heard from Ari that Yelena, not Irys was the one to bring him back.

"Good, good." The Commander seemed to want to ask me something and I was curious as to what he was doing here. He turned to look at me directly, his amber eyes sparing mines with an intensity so strong, I had a sudden urge to confess everything I had ever done wrong.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Valek seems to be ignoring me these last few days?"

He just kept staring at me, not saying anything… waiting for me to say something… about Valek.

"He's not ignoring you, he's just annoyed about…"

"Everything that has happened these last few days." I looked up at the sound of his voice. Valek smiled sweetly at the Commander but when he shrugged and looked away, he speared me with look that confirmed all my fears.

"_Oh crap. I'm dead!_"

**I'm hoping you all like it but I'm not sure about the plot line. **

**It's up to u guys… read n review XD**

**Whiney Smurf ]**


	2. Everyone Knows

**This would have been up earlier but English coursework took over ..*stupid Dracula***

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed.**

**It means a lot …. XD**

**So nuff yappin**

**Here's chapter 2 !**

**(Disclaimer) I don't own the study series, Valek, Ixia… you know the rest.**

**Enjoy !**

**Janco POV**

"_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_"

I watched as Ambrose shrugged his shoulders. He seemed not to notice the look I got, but turned instead to Valek.

"Very well, since that isn't the case I would like you to join me for dinner this evening," as the Commander walked past the foot of my bed, I caught the look in his eye. Once he reached the door, he turned back to look at us, "Oh and Valek, try to be on time. I don't like cold food" With that he walked out the door. Valek simply stood looking at the spot where his superior was jus a few moments ago. Without turning, he spoke to me,

"What exactly where you planning to tell the Commander Janco, I would love to know." When Valek finally did face me, his eyes seethed with a silent fury but underneath there was something else, something that was gone as quickly as it had come. Not before I had seen it though. Ari stood apart, uncomfortable with the whole proceedings. Valek spoke up again.

"Any more thoughts on what is going through my mind you had better keep them to yourself. I might not be so nice the next time. With that he marched out of the infirmary, quickly making his way back to his room. Ari just looked at me, and sighed. He'd seen the look as well. Yelena might not be dead, but Valek mourned her loss as if she where. We both knew, the infamous Valek was a broken man.

**Valek POV**

Struggling with the key to my door, I flung it open and slammed it shut behind me. Stumbling blindly to my bed, I collapsed on it and let go of the pain and heartache I was holding inside. Everything I saw reminded me of her, her eyes, her smile, her laugh her hair… just _her_! I knew I was falling apart, I knew the Commander saw it, hell, I even knew that he was aware I was ignoring him and he even knew why.

"_Get over it Valek. You'll survive."_

I wanted to believe that little voice in my head but I couldn't, I just simply couldn't.

"How? The love of my life, the reason for my existence is gone. What if she moves on? I wouldn't begrudge Yelena some happiness after what's happened but…."

"_Ugh! You make me sick! Wake up! Yelena loves you, not some stuck up little southerner, YOU! She won't move on and you will see her again."_

"You're sure?"

"_Yes I'm sure. Now go clean yourself up a bit. You're a mess!"_

Taking a good look at myself in the mirror, I realised I did look a state. My eyes where red from crying, my hair made me look like some wild man and my clothes looked like they had been slept in. In truth, I hadn't slept a wink last night for thinking of Yelena but I couldn't go to the Commander looking like this. My clothes had been passable earlier because he rest of me looked … fine but now… it really wouldn't do.

By the time I was finished fixing myself up I realised the time.

" _Damn and blasted! I'm late!"_

**Soz if it's so short and makes no sense. It's almost 1 in the morning and I'm knackered but I wanted to get this up. Hope you like it and the next one will be better. PROMISE! XD**

**U know the drill **

**Read review … yada yada yada.**

**Night people …!**

**Whiney Smurf !X!X!X**

**(Stupid Dracula coursework….. ****L)**


	3. Uh Oh!

**I know people are reading it but I need reviews as well or I'm going to cry if I don't **

**get any reviews…. *hint hint***

**Oh… and I have no idea what was going on with the last chapter… quite strange .. **

**:S**

**Well, here's chapter 3. Its set a couple of months after the last one cuz nuffin was **

**going on.**

**Enjoy.! X!X!X!**

**Whiney Smurf.**

**Valek POV**

The plodding of the horses hoofs against the worn down track wasn't helping my efforts to try and stay awake. To keep my eyes open I hummed a tune that my mother used to sing to my brothers and I.

"_**Do you hear the people sing, **_

_**Singing the song of angry men.**_

_**It is the music of a people,**_

_**Who will not be slaves again..**_**"**

"Valek! Would you stop singing! It's really annoying me." Commander Ambrose was not known for his patience when it came to travelling, and the cold made him even more snappy. I only just managed to suppress my smile until he had turned around. Suddenly I heard a chuckle come from behind me. Turning, I saw Ari and Janco trying not to laugh.

"Valek! I will not tell you again!"

Resigning myself to the fact I was going to get shouted at when we got back I turned to face he way back to the castle, back to an empty suite, an empty office and an empty bed; n Yelena to share it with. "_Well, at least Margg will be a lot happier."_

**Ambrose POV**

The sight of home filled me with so much joy and security. After the last few months, I was in desperate need of some of that. A shudder rippled through me at the thought of how close everything had come to be destroyed had it not been for the courage of one young food taster. Looking across at Valek, I saw the sadness in his eyes, no doubt accepting the reality of life without her.

"_You knew Valek would hate you for what you had to do."_

"I didn't expect him to hate me this much, though. I underestimated the strength f his love for Yelena."

"_Oh well. Nothing you can do now is there. Just hope he doesn't try and kill you!" _My subconscious simply cackled evilly at the images his statement had elicited. An annoying sound filtered through my mind but before I could shout at Valek again, the words he was singing registered with me.

"**Red; the blood of angry men;**

**Black; the dark of ages past…**

**Red; I feel my soul on fire;**

**Black; My world when she's not there**

**Red; The colour of desire**

**Black; The colour of despair…"**

"_Yup! Definitely going to kill you!" _Ugh! I could do nothing to silence that stupid little voice in my head. Judging that he would probably kill me, I let the singing pass this time. I had seen first hand what Valek cold do when angry… not pretty sight at all.

**Valek POV**

Turning the key in the lock I slowly opened the door to my suite. Pushing it wide, I simply stood in the doorway, my eyes raking over every surface. Shutting the door, my feet took me to the first door on the right of the stairs. Funny how when she wasn't in her room, Yelena left the door open. The minute I sat on her bed, all those dreams, all those long nights of making myself stay in my own bed came to me. Giving myself over to the tearing pain in my heart once more, I lay my head on the pillow, caring nothing for the tracks on my face from flowing tears. Sitting bolt up right, I stormed to the dresser, my heartache forgotten. How dare Margg write something like that. Judging by the dust settling over the top of it, it was written when Yelena first came to this suite.

_**The noose waits.**_ That bitch! I would deal with this, of that much I was sure. I couldn't hit her. No, since holding Yelena in my arms that first night, I made a promise to myself not to hurt another young woman with unnecessary violence. But somehow, Margg would pay for this. Pondering the amount of work, I suddenly remembered another aspect of Yelena's departure which I hadn't brought to mind. Sighing, I hurried to my office. Once there the first thing I searched through was the execution orders. Ambrose was going to have to wait until I'd finished with this little hiccup. With my love gone, I was going to have to train another food taster. Ugh! The stress of it all!

"Sir? I was wondering if there was an…" My head snapped up at the sound of the housekeeper's voice.

"How dare you leave Yelena nasty little messages like that in the dust? What were you even thinking when that was written? I want an explanation, and a damn good one at that or you will get out of my office this instant!" Margg stood in the doorway dumbfounded. Never! Never had I lost my temper with her before. However, I was beyond being nice at this point. My angel was gone and I had no one to calm me down. So I stood there waiting for Margg to answer my question. Unfortunately, what she did next landed me in a lot of trouble. She burst into tears and fed my office, her apron pulled up round her face.

Aww shit. Now I've gone and done it. Oh well at least no one saw that.

"Valek, please tell me you did not just make one of my staff cry for no reason?" Looking up I saw Ari, Janco, and worst of all, Commander Ambrose standing in my office doorway, the latter looking on the verge of sending me to the mad house. That voice in my head wasn't helping my already shattered nerves either.

"_At least it wasn't Yelena that saw you, or even worse, that you made cry."_

**This chapter took so long. If anyone else is doing GCSEs they'll know what I mean when I say I have no free time. Plus I have a detention tomorrow after school because my maths/form teacher decided to pick on me last Friday. Anyways the lyrics in this are from "Do you hear the people sing" and "Red and Black", both from my all time favourite musical, meaning that sadly I don't own them. Ill send a special hug to who ever can guess the musical. If you're really quick, ill tell you a really important plot twist for later on in this story. **

**I know people are reading this but I need reviews to confirm this. I might get through my detention tomorrow if I know that im loved…..*sniff***

**Reviews please!**

**And don't forget musical guesses welcomed.**

**Laters XD**

**Whiney Smurf xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Never Before

Hey people!

Well, I got another review! My thanks go to Harlequinn99! I got a fan…ish

Still need more, but here's chapter 4...I think ?

I don't own Study series, Valek…yada yada yada …. U know the rest XD

Laters XD

Whiney Smurf!

* * * Never Before * * *

Ambrose POV

Never had I seen Margg cry. Never before had I seen her even bat an eyelid at the moods of high ranking officials, but that was nothing compared to what I had just heard! Never, had Valek lost his temper like that in the 20 or so years I had known him. Although I knew his reasons, this was … weird.

"Well sir… am… n-not exactly, but …" Valek stood before me, fidgeting like a school boy in front of the headmaster. I was pleasantly surprised but had an unequivocal urge to laugh. I'd never affected him this badly before.

"Valek, if you raise your voice like that again, I will have you suspended without pay. Do you underst… Look at me when I'm talking to you!" How dare he turn his back on me! Valek turned to look at me but whatever I had been about to say died a quiet death on my lips. Never before had a man looked so… haunted. But under the façade of anger was a deep rooted fear for the way he was acting. Valek was just as afraid of this as I was surprised. Sighing, I turned to the two men either side of me.

"Ari? Janco? Would you gentlemen please be so kind as to leave us?" It was phrased as a question but they took the underlying hint. Once the door clicked shut, I turned back towards Valek. My chief advisor sat at the desk, simply staring at a file.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know what happened sir…I just… lost it, I suppose." I pulled out the chair in front of his desk.

"I know what happened. After all, it is partly my fault. I was the one who sent her away." Valek's hands tightened around the file as he visibly winced at my words. "Do you want to talk?"

"Everywhere I go, she's there, in everything I do, I see. But when I look at you, all I see is anger. You're the one who sent her away, you're the one who ruined everything. You're the…" His voice broke as the sobs he had been holding in broke free. When he looked up at me, I saw the fury he no longer tried to hide.

"Valek, if there was anyway I could have let her stay, I would have." The disbelief in his eyes was evident, but they merely dropped back to he file, now laying open in front of him. "I mean it, after all, I owe her my life. But the fact remains Yelena would not be trusted by the majority of my advisors." Slowly, Valek got to his feet, the once again closed file, still clutched in his hands. Without him turning, I could still see the questions beginning to form.

"Do you even know what you have done? The promises you have made me break?"

"No. Tell me."

"After what Reyad did to her, I promised I would protect her. How can I do that if I'm over 1,000 miles away?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, his eyes challenging me to prove him wrong. Shaking my head to clear the images those first few pages instilled, I took up the challenge.

"I know part of what she went through. I know now what happened the night she killed Reyad. I did read that… journal. And believe me Valek when I say, those images will remain with me until my dying day.

Flashback (General POV)

Ambrose sat at his desk trying to clear up a few loose ends before his meeting with Valek. The Commander knew this meeting wasn't going to be fun, especially since he suspected that his primary employee was pretty pissed off at him.

'Well what would you expect? You sent his girlfriend to a completely different country, AFTER you nearly ordered him to execute her there and then. He's not going to be chuffed about that now is he?'

Ambrose was brought out of his musings by a sharp knock on the door. Looking up, he saw Valek walk through the door followed by three Generals, all of whom looked at Valek with wary eyes.

Raising to his feet, Commander Ambrose asked them all to sit.

"Commander, I must say that it is good to see you back to proper health sir." General Tesso spoke first, Hazal and MD 5's new General, Ute, nodding their agreement. He merely smiled and decided the best way to proceed.

"Than you, but alas we have more important matters to attend to." Ambrose risked a sideways glance at Valek, before continuing, " I'm afraid that we must gather as much information on this issue of the…children…under Mogkan and Reyad's…control, shall we say." Valek glared at his superior, knowing right well what he was about to ask of him. General Hazal spoke up,

"Sir, all the children were tested by that magician before she left. I thought that none of them responded. How are we to know what happened to the… Valek?" The Commander looked up at the sound of a chair scraping loudly along a rough stone floor. If looks could kill, he really would be dead this time. Valek stood on his feet, his hands by his sides, balled into fists.

"No! I know what you are going to ask me and I'll tell you this, I will not break a confidence that she granted to me. Bring her back and ask her yourself if you must, but do not ask me to repeat what I heard or… saw" Valek's voice broke on the last word and the officers in the room stared at him in concern. Obviously there was more to this story than they had first thought. Valek looked ready to continue but the sound of the door opening drew his attention away. One of his corps walked into the room, looking slightly ill and horrified, a black ledger in his hands. Valek's face instantly paled when he saw it. Turning away he asked,

"Jackson what is it? And where is Thomas?"

"I felt that the Commander should see this sir and Thomas is currently recovering from quite a bad shock sir. You see, he found this in Reyad's room and started to read it, thinking it was a journal…"

"It is. But not one any person in their right mind would keep. Give it to the Commander if you wish, but I have no desire to read that again." Ambrose beckoned the man over to him, but Valek wasn't finished, "I've heard what happened that first, and thankfully last night, first hand, I've seen his precious little 'toy chest', I want nothing more to do with it!" Valek practically spat the words toy chest out, but for Jackson at least, this little outburst explained his behaviour. Letting out a shaky sigh, Valek rubbed his hand over his face and went to leave. Opening the first page of the book, Ambrose gasped aloud at what was written in front of him.

"Valek! Wait!" Stopping at the door, he turned slightly to see the Commander shaking in revulsion at the first entry.

"Yes sir?"

"What page did he get to? Please tell me she didn't suffer"

"As far as the end of the first page. She killed him before he could begin the next one." With that parting comment, he left the room. The Generals left also.

Ambrose sank into his chair again. No matter what he did, he could not stop himself from reading. Now Ambrose finally understood why Valek was so unwilling to tell him. Now he understood why he was so protective of her, why he looked ready to kill Brazell. Ambrose had to laugh at the fact that if Reyad where still alive, and this book fell into the hands of half the guards or advisors in MD 6, Reyad would have been gutted alive, although most likely by Valek himself.

'I can't exactly blame you now can I? Oh well, she's safe now. However, I can guarantee that I won't be getting a peaceful nights rest tonight.'

End of Flashback

A shiver ran down my spine at the memories of that day.

"I read the whole book Valek. I don't know what possessed me to but, god help me, I did." Valek looked round at me, his demeanour somewhat back to it's normality. Sighing, I realised that this was something that Valek would have to sort out on his own, in his own time. Suddenly I noticed that he still held that file in his hands. Waking to the desk, he extracted another folder from the pile on its surface. Tucking this one under his arm, Valek walked over to the fire. Then he did something I had never seen him do before; he threw the file he had under his arm into the flames, watching as it caught fire. Shocked, I just gawked t him, open-mouthed. Never before had Valek destroyed personnel files! Looking into his eyes as he turned to face me, I was greeted with a look of compete and utter grief, like he had just killed someone he truly loved.

"I had my reasons sir. But if you will excuse me, I think it best I took the rest of the day off." With that Valek turned slowly on his heel. Once he reached the door he turned back to me, "If you happen to see Margg, tell her that I'm sorry for shouting at her and that I will talk it over with her as soon as I can." One last glance at the smouldering file and then he left. Glancing down, I caught sight of his reason. Sighing once more, I too let the room, making sure that the lamps where extinguished and using my key to lock the door.

In the darkened office, as the last of the file burned away, flames curled around the piece of paper that bore the recipient's name.

As the Commander walked to his office and Valek locked up in his suite, sitting at his desk with the file in one hand and a glass of White brandy in the other, the final flames engulfed Yelena's food taster personnel file.

I know that the ending probably sucked but I had this image in my head and it was hard to get onto paper. Anyways, I hope you got the idea. This chapter took ages for me to write and I hope you like it.

I do however need suggestions for what character out of the books should become the baddy in this one. Ari, Janco, Maren and the Commander are out, as is Leif but the rest can be used.

Anywho, read, review, hugs ! Laters XD

Whiney Smurf XP


	5. Suspicions and Shocks

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY !**

**Everyone has the right to hit me if they want for not updating sooner**

**Mid term break is not what it says it is. In my case its just another excuse for teachers to pile on the work, English coursework tey do and TWO languages tey learn….. **

**Someone tell me what I was thinking keeping two on ! TWO !**

**Anyways that's my stressed out rant over with so ill get on with it **

**Some nice reviews and some constructive ones as well**

**As per usual I don't own Study series, Valek, Commander, the rest n stuff…. Unfortunately *sighs***

**Laters **

**Whiney Smurf XD **

**Read Review ENJOY!**

**Valek's POV**

After Brazell's crimes were uncovered and punished, life went on much the same as it had before Yelena ever became food taster. The Commander governed over Ixia with the same steadfast belief in his morals and views, the soldiers trained every day at the specified times, the seasons came at the same time they had every year since the dawn of the world. Life was good for a lot of people. However, life was not easy for some people, as life would not be the same way it was before. For some, such as Ari, Janco and Maren, life got better. As my new seconds, more privileges were available to them now. Sammy was no longer fetch boy but head cook in the kitchen, but the best improvement was for a young man named Byron. Although in one of the most deadly jobs in the Commander's army, he was happy. Being a food taster was better than being dead. My life would never be the same but I was learning to deal with the separation better; I hadn't bitten the head off anyone for a few months now at least, but Ambrose is fast becoming a nuisance. Every time I am anywhere near him and something bugs me, he looks ready to flee the room. I mean honestly, what does he expect me to do, go on a killing spree? Well, maybe that would have been true a few weeks ago….. That gorgeous Sitian beauty was very rarely in my thoughts during the day but I never kept her out of my dreams every night. I smiled at the images of my most recent memory…

I lay on a beach, no idea where, watching as the sun set below the far horizon out to sea. Looking around, I spotted her standing a little while off, staring at the same sight. As I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her stomach, her butterfly pendant glistening in the setting sun. Looking up, she smiled at me, her emerald eyes shining with so much love. We simply stood watching the sun set, our hands entwined with each others, the gold of our wedding bands reflecting the golden rays of the sun. A sudden bump against my hands made me smile. Ever so slowly, I rubbed my hand over Yelena's stomach, over our unborn child. Hopefully the first of many….

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" The door to my office opened, revealing a very nervous looking Byron. He was the same age as me, if not a few years younger, roughly the same height and build as well. I was pleased with his work and progress. A fast learner, dedicated worker, I had no problems with him. And the best bit, he was **definitely** from Ixia.

"Yes Byron? What is it?"

"A message from the Commander sir. He asks to see you right away, says that its urgent." Curious as to what could possibly be so important that the Commander would send the food taster to see me, I got to my feet and followed him to the war room. Strange, I thought the Commander was dining in his office this lunch time; he had no guests. I voiced my thoughts to Byron. His answer surprised me.

"General Kitvivan showed up not too long ago sir, along with General Chenzo. Their daughters were kidnapped a few weeks ago and the Generals recently found them 5 days ago, unharmed with no recollection of having gone missing. They merely woke up in their beds one morning having lost a fortnight from their memories."

"They remembered nothing?" I was shocked at how two girls could lose two weeks of memories and act like nothing had happened. I was going to ask him more but we had reached the war room. I could hear the sound of raised voices from inside. Judging by the look on Byron's face, this wasn't a good sign. I soon found out why.

"This is an outrage! There is no possible way that it could have been one of our own men!"

"I mean no offence but if you say they got in and out without a trace then there's the possibility of it being an inside job. We cannot rule anything out at this moment in time."

"My little girl could have been raped…. Or murdered!" At this I could just about hold back a smile. Kitvivan's daughter Kyra was at least 26 and he still called her a little girl. I walked over to the Commander's side, Byron standing behind us both. Ambrose raised his hand for silence. It fell around the room immediately.

"I understand your concerns, both of you. But we must investigate _all_ avenues of investigation. A letter has been sent to the Sitian council inquiring about whether or not it is possible for magic to have been behind this. I have yet to get an answer back but hopefully I…." The Commander trailed off, looking at a point just over Chenzo's left shoulder. Everyone in the war room turned to see about 5 Sitian soldiers, two quite scary looking warrior type men, both of whom I knew to be of Sandseed origin and two young men who bore a striking resemblance to a certain ex-food taster, one in particular. However, they where not what had captured the Commander's attention. The honour rested with the Third Magician Irys Jewelrose. I was the first to recover.

"Irys, I must say it is a surprise to see you here. To what do we owe this pleasure?" A pained expression came across her face at my words, but vanished just as quickly.

"I come here in answer to Commander Ambrose's request for help. But alas it is no pleasure for me to do so." At this everyone started talking at once.

"What help can _you_ be?"

"How do we know you are not involved?"

"SILENCE!" The Commander's voice rose above all others, once again setting quiet in the room.

"Irys, I don't understand."

"It would seem we have the same problem. The daughters of some of our councillors have been going missing also, each turning up in exactly the same circumstances. Unfortunately, the last young woman to be taken has not yet been returned and we have received word which concerns your government also." Irys passed a letter to the Commander. Looking at it he began to read it aloud.

_**We know that our brothers' actions in the northern territories has attracted the attention of a certain advisor to the traitor Ambrose. However, we know have something more precious to Valek than the beloved daughter of a General or Councillor. If he truly cares for said person then he'll do what we ask: **_

_**Kill the traitor that betrayed the people of Ixia.**_

_**If not, then these ones will be the first two of many**_

_**The Royal Brotherhood.**_

Once he finished reading it, everyone's eyes turned to me. I was just as confused as everyone else. I looked to Irys for confirmation.

"They want me to assassinate _him_?" I pointed at the Commander who seemed to find the whole thing amusing. Irys nodded, a grim expression on her face. Ambrose spoke up.

"What makes them think that he will co-operate?"

"They have Yelena." Those three words stabbed through my heart like a poisoned spear. I grabbed the nearest chair and sat down before my legs gave out completely. Collapsing in front of the Generals would do nothing for my reputation. Something from the note kept replaying over in my mind, something that didn't feel right to me.

"What did they mean by 'the first two of many'? Who else do they have?" The men behind Irys, who had remained silent throughout this whole thing, visibly flinched at my query.

"No-one" Shock ran through my heart, a sudden thought making my blood run cold.

"Then she's …?" A sad nod was my only answer.

"And it's…?"

"Yes Valek. Yelena's almost 4 months pregnant with your child"

**I know! I wait soooooooo long to update and then I go and do that to you. **

**What can I say, I'm evil. It is one of my worse habits.**

**If you want to know how this turns out then I'll need some reviews….Again, I'm evil!**

**I'm working on it so hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon so that you wont have to wait as long.**

**Read, review and please try not to the me too much!**

**Whiney Smurf XD**

**PS. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY **

**Here's a rose for everyone who reviews!**


	6. Arguement

*** hiding in a dark room***

**I know! You're all going to kill me, even my friend has threatened to do it and shes not even read my story yet. *looks round and then locks the door***

**This took longer than it normally does as I wanted to give you a nice long chapter to make up for the long wait.**

**In this Roze isn't master magician so im pretending she doesn't exist because I don't like her. And there will be swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you.!**

**Hopefully you all had a good valentines day.**

**St. Paddy's day in 9 days! WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Valek's POV**

My mind reeled from Irys' confession. I knew in the back of my mind it was true. Look at my dream for goodness sake! That alone should confirm it. Sudden anger forced me to my feet. I rounded on Irys.

"Why the hell didn't you do as I asked! What did I ask you to do before you left? And now look, this happens." To prevent myself from hitting her, I began to pace. "Tell me something, how do they get her out of a guarded keep without _you lot_ noticing something?"

I could tell the Generals were shocked, more of the fact I was in a relationship at all and the fact it was a woman. I had heard the rumours, Ambrose delighted in telling me them, when he had eventually stopped laughing in my face. Ambrose just looked at me with a mixture of fear, shock and sympathy. Irys spoke up.

"She wasn't at the keep. She was on her way farther south to see her family. They must have caught up with her once she was there as one night she went to sleep, the next morning she was gone. The Zaltana clan has searched everywhere but no trace was found but that letter."

I couldn't help myself. I started to laugh. The Generals looked at me with concern, the men behind Irys looked at me with anger and disdain, but the Commander looked at me with understanding and a small smile on his face.

"Oh this is just great. You do see the irony in this whole thing don't you?" Irys give a small chuckle and nodded her head.

"Let us just hope that this one ends a bit better, shall we?"

"You will have complete support of Ixia's military. God knows Yelena has done enough for both myself and this country to earn it." Irys bowed as Reydon came through the door with 5 other soldiers. Commander Ambrose shifted his attention to his advisor. "Reydon, please show our guests to the suites in the west wing.

"We thank you for your understanding Commander. And once they are apprehended, we shall of course allow the Generals to have a say in their punishment." Bowing one final time, Irys ushered the men out the door in front of her.

"Why do we have to…."

"Leif, don't argue. You were the one who said Yelena wasn't always the way she was when she came back. Where do you think she learnt it?"

Once the door closed, every head in the room turned back towards me. I didn't know what to do or say. I was still trying to get my head around the fact that I could be a father if everything ended well.

"Valek. Go and clear your head. This is a lot to take in and even you aren't immune to the feelings it will undoubtedly create." Realising he was right, I decided not to argue, but I had something I needed to do first.

"I will but I have some people to talk to first. If you'll excuse me sir." With a slight dip of my head I left in search of Ari and Janco. I found them quickly enough with some of the men from my intelligence corps. My face must have forewarned bad news as the grin fell from Ari's face, his expression series.

"Valek what's going on? We heard that two of the Generals are here and we saw Irys show up with some really scary looking men." Janco beat Ari to the punch. I opened my mouth and closed it several times; I always hated being the barer of bad news.

"The generals are here because of what happened with their daughters, and Irys is here because… ammm….. Yelena's been taken hostage of sorts and a death threat has been placed on her head if I don't kill the Commander." Janco started laughing and Ari just grinned. I could almost guess what they were going to say.

"They honestly don't now Yelena then. Magic or no magic, she could kick their arses in her sleep. She was trained by us after all." Ari sounded confident in my sweetheart's fighting abilities and under normal circumstances I would agree with him but…

"Ari, its not…" I never got to finish before a voice sounded behind us and two of my men drew their swords.

"I don't think Yelena's kidnap is funny you sick son of a bitch!" Turning we saw the four men who arrived with Third Magician, storming across the training field. Every soldier who was training stepped up around us. No one in Ixia trusts magicians.

"I didn't say it was. And Janco doesn't know the full story or I can assure you young man that he wouldn't be laughing." There was something about him that I couldn't quite shake, but I really didn't want to deal with this. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no way out. One of my fellow advisors, Thanatos, a man I have been friends with since childhood, noticed I wasn't in the mood for some whiney little kid's antics.

"What exactly is your problem? And what is going on with this Yelena person?"

"The food taster is not held in high regard here before you ask." I could see the outrage on his face. I still couldn't figure out what was annoying me about him.

"Why do I fee like I know you?"

"I'm Yelena's older brother, Leif. And you have a lot to answer for you bastard. Did it not figure that you couldn't just leave her to do this on her own.?" Finally! I know what's wrong with the annoying little brat. Every soldier in the yard was transfixed on the argument, small discussions breaking out around us. Janco and Ari looked furious but I was just pissed off to a while degree now.

"And pray tell, what makes you think that I left her to do this on her own?"

"You weren't there!" Leif lost it and tried to attack me with a knife. I disarmed him in an instant and grabbed the collar of his shirt in one fist. Now I was angry.

"If you think for one minute that I am a man to shirk my responsibilities then you are sadly mistaken." I threw him to the ground at my feet, contempt for the little jerk dripping from my tone. "I love your sister. If I had known for one moment that Yelena was pregnant I never would have let her out of my sight. Believe me, it was hard enough to do it without knowing this." The silence that rang around the training yard was deafening. The men had never seen me so much as bat an eyelid at a woman yet alone confess my love for her.

One of Leif's companions spoke up.

"You were the one that gave her the necklace? The butterfly?" I shifted my attention to him. Nodding, I brushed dirt off my clothes and turned to go but Janco stopped me.

"Yelena's pregnant? How long?"

"4 months. I didn't know until earlier and the men that have her have threatened the chid as well."

"What are you going to do about the commander situation?" I looked up at Thanatos. He had to be the one to ask that question. As an old friend, I couldn't lie to him.

"Honestly?" Everyone nodded. "I have no idea."

**YAY! Another chapter done. I promise they won't take as long to update in future.**

**OH DEAR! Valek's secret is out. What will happen now?**

**Next chapter, you find out about The Royal Brotherhood and what has been happening in Sitia since Yelena left. It may take a little time but it will be a long one I promise! So pretty please stick with me.**

**Read and Review along with your ideas of how Yelena's homecoming went and what happened when they found out she was pregnant by Valek. I'm drawing a blank and your input is really helpful. !**

**Laters**

**Whiney Smurf XD**

**HAPPY ST. PADDY'S DAY !**

***Incase you haven't worked it out I AM Irish…and proud to be it as well!***


	7. Background

**St. Paddy's day was mental ! It is every year XD**

**As I said before, this chapter tells us what happened after Yelena left Valek in Ixia.**

**My apologies if its not the best but I'm ill and I don't handle sickness well. **

**On with the story and you can tell me what you think in reviews at the end, k?**

**General POV**

Irys couldn't believe that Yelena could have so much bad luck. Kidnapped TWICE! No wonder Valek was so angry with her. Irys felt that it was her fault that Yelena was vulnerable in the first place. After all, she was the person who told her to go and see her family. Leif walked into the room, dust covering the back of his clothes.

"You went to have a go at Valek didn't you?" The master magician wasn't surprised that he had gone against her orders not to, he was the male version of Yelena.

"That bastard just threw me on the ground as if I wasn't worth his time. I mean what the fuck?" Leif stormed around the suite, his tantrum putting even Irys's little sister Lily to shame and she was a master! Irys simply sighed, but it was enough to pull the young Keep advisor out of his rant. He looked at Master Jewelrose sadly.

"Irys, stop it. What happened to Yelena wasn't your fault, it's the fault of those bastards that took her."

"I know that Leif, but I just don't understand how they could have gotten her though. She was actually in the homestead?" Irys grinned up at him, "And you better stop swearing like that or I'm telling your mother." Leif's cousin, Chestnut burst out laughing at the threat. Every Zaltana knew how Pearl Liana Zaltana could be when it came to her children's manners. But Irys had a point. The Zaltana homestead was one of the best protected of all the clans main settlements. So how did they get her out?

_**Flashback**_

_Pearl was glad to have her daughter back. When she showed up a week ago, her arrival gave everyone a shock. Pearl knew that her daughter was alive but Pregnant? This thought caused her heart to twinge in sadness. Yelena refused to tell even her mother who the father was. _

"It's for the safety of the baby."_, those were the only words she said when asked why not. Pearl reached her little girl's room._

"_Yelena? It's time to get up sweetheart." Opening the door, fear slammed through her heart. The room was empty; her daughter, 4 months pregnant, was gone. Pearl Liana's scream echoed through the entire Illiais jungle._

_**End Flashback**_

Valek was sat at the table in the war room looking over maps and information sent to him by spies in Sitia when the Commander entered with Irys. Looking at him, you would never think that the love of his life, along with his unborn child, was in the hands of a group capable of anything.

"I've looked over the maps and info we've got sir, and there are three locations on each side of the border were they could be hiding." He looked up at Irys. "We need to know more about who we're up against." Irys racked her brain to come up with the information she felt valid but in the end figured that it was best to simply start at the beginning.

"The Royal Brotherhood is a covert organisation which feels that your leadership of Ixia isn't valid and shouldn't be accepted. They are also under the belief that the true heir to the royal line resides within their ranks and they intend to put them back on the throne." Irys got to her feet and began pacing. "This is, of course, rubbish and the council knows this. However, they will not give up in their beliefs and these actions clearly show that they are desperate but feel that the time is right."

Irys stopped pacing and turned to face Valek. "What worries me is that they know about you and Yelena. I was the only person who knew you were the father." Shaking her head, Irys thought back to when Yelena had told her the news.

_**Flashback**_

_A sudden knock on the door brought Irys to attention. Looking out the window, she was surprised to see it was dark already. _

"_Come in." The door opened to reveal a terrified and tear-stained face that Irys knew well. "Yelena! What's wrong? Has something happened?" Guiding her into a chair, Irys reached into the drawer in her desk and pulled out a hankie. _

"_Irys you have to help me. I don't know what I'm going to do!" The young woman flung her arms around the Master Magician's neck and sobbed, whilst the older woman patted her back, soothing her like you would a small child._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I went to see the Healer. He told me the reason I was feeling sick is because I'm.. I'm.. I'm pregnant! What am I going to do?" Irys was dumbstruck. How could she be pregnant…unless…_

"_Yelena, do you know who the father is?" A small hesitant nod. "Is he the reason you're so scared about this? Scared of the reaction people will give when they find out?" She looked up at her mentor, surprise and uncertainty in her eyes. "It's Valek isn't it?" Yelena looked away, chewing on her bottom lip, unsure of whether or not to answer her. Finally she nodded again, her hands instinctively going around her slight bump._

"_Everyone will hate them. I can't let them know, because I know what people will do. I won't let my… our baby suffer for our actions. I know Valek would feel the same." Irys had to admire Yelena's courage. And she finally understood the fear in the young woman's eyes; it was not a fear for her own safety but more for that of her unborn child._

"_I will help you, both of you." Irys smiled as Yelena's face lit up with hope, her hands rubbing her baby._

_**End Flashback**_

Commander Ambrose could see that something was troubling his guest, but before he could react, one of his Advisors ran into the room.

"Sir, my apologies for the interruption, but we just received news from one of the Captains just north of the Sitian border sir." Valek, Irys and Ambrose looked at him in alarm. He simply nodded. "I'm afraid so sir, his daughter has gone missing and all they found was a note saying who took her and reports from across the border that say that's were they have taken her."

"What does this mean?"

"It mean's that you get to go home earlier than you thought. Valek, get your men ready. We leave for Sitia in the morning."

Marissa didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she wanted her dad back, and that whoever took her was in serious trouble if her father ever caught them. Suddenly, the blindfold around her eyes was removed and she was shoved into a dark and dirty cell. The clank of the lock being shut ran through her veins like ice.

"Let me go you creep. My dad's going to kill you if you don't let me go, this minute!" A hand materialised out of the darkness and slapped her hard across the face. She cried out as she tasted the blood in her mouth, but this only seemed to amuse her captors. One of them suddenly turned towards the last cell on the left. Walking down, he unlocked the door and nudged the sleeping form with his toe lightly. When they didn't wake up, he slapped them across the face, even harder than Marissa. The scream followed by a sharp gasp was echoed around the walls of the dungeon. Although she didn't know the young woman, Marissa's heart went out to her.

**Captive POV**

I dreamt about me and my love, laying on a beach. Everything was perfect, tranquil, happy. Suddenly a sharp sting raced across my face, the pain it caused vocalised as a scream. Almost at the same time as when I sat up a twinge ran round my abdomen. _'Please, God no'_. I looked up through tear- rimmed eyes at my tormentor. As always, he hid his face in shadows.

"Next time wake up when I come in here. Otherwise, I may have to add a few kicks to your punishment." Both his and his men's laughter rang throughout the dank dungeons as they left. Once I was alone again, the tears began to fall. I so desperately wished to be back in _**his**_ embrace again. At least there I felt warm happy and safe. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, rubbing my 4 month old bump, hoping that my baby was ok.

"Where are you darling? We need you"

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! So who do you think the mystery captive is?**

**I may have to take a short break after this chapter, just until school work calms down again. But I promise that I will finish this.**

**Reviews people !**

**Don't forget I am sick and reviews will help me get better, and you all want that don't you ?**

**Have a good weekend and good luck with school on Monday peeps!**

**Laters,**

**Whiney Smurf XD**


	8. Revelations

**I'M ALIVE !**

**I know long time no updates but I do have a valid reason; I'm lazy and enjoying the freedom of Easter holidays. **

**I'm sooooooo excited! My cousin had a little boy on the Tuesday before Easter so I can't wait to meet him…. Also means more babysitting jobs but I need the money. **

**Also, my right arm has finally stopped hurting after the beating I got paintballing on holy Thursday. I was out and they STILL KEPT ON SHOOTING AT ME ! But oh well…. I feel that my avid fans have waited long enough.**

**Enjoy and I hope that you didn't get too sick with all hat chocolate! *tehe***

**Laters XD**

**Valek POV**

Three days after the news of another kidnapping, myself, the Commander and Irys arrived at the border patrol post. Unfortunately, we had to drag the annoying little brat of a younger brother along with us, who did nothing but try my patience since we left. Captain Donagh greeted us but it was clear to see the worry in his eyes.

"Sir. We're glad that you answered so quickly. Is the situation that bad in the north?"

"It is not the north that worries us but who was taken prior to your daughter. Come we have a lot to speak about." I only half paid attention to what was being said. My thoughts drifted to the worry that if another girl was taken then could that mean she was already dead. I heard someone calling my name. I shook my head and became aware of everyone's eyes on me.

"Sorry sir. My mind was elsewhere." Understanding came into his eyes. Donagh just looked confused. "As the Commander said, we have much to speak about." Turning to my men I gave them orders to look after our guests, paying particular attention to the irritating _child_ in our midst. They nodded and headed to see to the horses. Turning I saw Ambrose and Irys looking at me with amused faces, but the Master Magician's radiated disapproval.

"What? He's been annoying me since we left and before you say anything don't forget that I am in a worse situation than him." I dared Irys to say something but she simply sighed and turned to go into the Captain's office.

"You don't have to stoop to his level with the insults though."

"Believe me there are worse things Valek could call him. Considering his reputation, I'm quite surprised that he is still alive." I was already in a bad mood but Ambrose wasn't helping matters at all. I would make him pay, but could I kill him?

_No_.

Not even for the sake of the woman I love? The woman who carries my unborn child?

_Ammmm…?_

That was the question I needed to answer. Unfortunately, it was the answer which eluded me the most.

**General POV**

Marissa woke to the sound of crying. Looking around her she could see that none of he guards from earlier were their. So where was the noise coming from? Suddenly a shadow moved in a cell not too far away from where she sat. Fear ran through Marissa's heart before she remembered she was not the only girl in this situation.

'_Might as well make friends. Daddy can get her out too when he comes.'_

"Miss? Are you ok?" The crying stopped as Marissa's voice echoed through the dim cells. The young woman turned to look at her. Tears began to stream down her face as she took in the sight in front of her. The other girl's face was covered in bruises, with what looked like more bruises on top of those. There was a cut above her left eye and her lip was split and swollen.

"As good as can be expected, given the circumstances." The humour in her voice shocked Marissa but she couldn't help but smile. Even in a horrible place such as this the woman could still smile.

"What did they do to you?"

"Passed the time. My face is the only thing they will dare touch. But running knives down my arms seems fun too."

"Why no scars?"

"Magic. But it's nowhere near powerful enough to get us out of this mess. I wouldn't take the risk of losing…" Her voice trailed off, arms going around her abdomen. An unwelcome thought came into her head. Marissa hoped she was wrong.

"Losing the baby?" The other woman nodded, somewhat distracted. "How could they do this to you? Don't they know about it?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here, but also why they have to be careful. If any serious harm comes to either of us, this little ones father will be very upset." Marissa was about to ask who the father was but the clanking sound of a key being turned in a lock silenced them both. Looking round, they saw about 10 men descend the stairs, each heavily armed, each with grim looks upon their faces. They divided themselves and went to each of he cells; 4 came to Marissa and 6 went to the other young woman.

"Come on. Both of yees had better be quiet otherwise that little lassie over there gets a hidin'"

Marissa kept quiet the whole time two of the guards tied her hands and blindfolded her again. Leading her out of the cell, she could hear the other woman behind her. Not knowing what to expect, she held her breath as she was pushed inside a wooden box and told to lie still. Only when the box began to move did she realise that they were being moved. Where she didn't know but she had a feeling that when they got there it would not be good for either of them. Soon the movements of the box lulled her to sleep.

**Short. I know but my laptop is playing up and I'm not sure hw to continue this at the moment but it will return to me…. Always does!**

**Just a little bit more on what's going on with the girls and if you haven't worked out who the "young woman" is then I give up all hope for you …. *hehe***

**Any ways , reviews are appreciated and met with a lot of jumping up and down on my part.. *yes I am **_**that**_** attention seeking and self conscious* **

**Hope you all had a good Easter, I had ten foot snowdrifts and buried tractors so it ws all fun.**

**Laters**

**Whiney Smurf XD **


	9. The Chase Hots Up

**Almost finished my exams… as I write this only one more to go !**

**But my avid readers need an update XP **

**Yes I have changed my name as well but I like my new one better ….. More patriotic me thinks. **

**Anywho this one is more on the captives and a bit of cat and mouse between the brotherhood and the Commanders forces.**

**Also I'm not bothering to write the disclaimer anymore because I don't own the study series and I never will so that went for all future chapters as well.**

**Enuff chat n lets get on with the show !**

**General POV**

A loud thump on the lid of the box woke Marissa from her light sleep.

"Wake up bitch! We're here." _'He calls me a bitch again I'll kick him were it hurts' _The light blinded Marissa's eyes as the lid was lifted off the box. Being dragged out of the box, Marissa looked around. Only then did she realise that the blindfold which was on when she went into the box. Seeing the hills and the waist-length grasses, it became clearer that they were even farther from the border than before.

"Get up you stupid little whore!" The other young woman had fallen on her knees. Anybody in their right mind could see she wasn't well. Marissa had had just bout enough of these… these… barbarians! She broke away from the man that held her.

"Leave her alone! She's not well can't you see that?" The men looked at her but just as they were about to reach for her a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Well, if she's ill then perhaps we should take her to the King. I'll bet he'll be glad to see his future bride." A middle aged man, bald on top with bangs at he sides, stepped forward. Blind rage coursed through Marissa when she realised who was behind everything that had been going on. "Marissa, how's Ixia's very own 'Daddy's spoiled little princess' doing outside her 'Palace'?"

Marissa clutched the woman closer to her and ground her teeth. She wouldn't rise to the bait.

"Nix!"

**Valek POV**

Looking around the underground cells, the amount of blood in the farthest one way from the steps made me sick. I knew, without Irys confirming it, who the blood belonged to. Thanatos came behind me.

"We were so close, so close. This much blood… she's hurt and I don't know how bad." I couldn't help it the anger in my heart would not be controlled any longer. I slammed the cell door shut and stormed back up the stairs. Unfortunately, I couldn't get very far without Captain Donagh stopping me in my tracks.

"Don't even think about it! You forget my little girls out there and you could get her killed!"

I'd heard enough. I'd come so close to getting her back and now this! I felt like the tom cat that never quite caught the mouse, it always one step ahead of me. I rounded on Donagh.

"The woman I love and our unborn child are in more danger than your precious daughter! I understand completely how you feel and what you are going through so I do not need you to tell me. Now just back off!" Having said my piece, I shoved passed him and made my way back to the horses. Irys came running up to me, excitement written all over her face.

"What?"

"She's still alive! And the baby's fine as far as I can tell but Yelena's very weak."

"How do you know this?" Did I dare to hope…?

"She contacted me. She mentioned Marissa and someone called Nix. He was the inside man I think. Marissa said he worked for her father but that she never liked him." Donagh joined us at the mention of his daughter's name. His face twisted in disgust at the last comment.

"I threw him out of my ranks after he made a very inappropriate pass at Mari. After I had him court marshalled, he shouted something about getting his own back in someway or another." It was all well and good knowing who was behind all of this, but I needed to know where she was. I looked at her brother. Something akin to a grin appeared on his face. Suddenly, I felt really uneasy.

"Leif?" Irys sounded as ill at ease as I felt. "What is so funny?"

"I think I might know where to look next. A friend of mine from the Citadel always kept going on about how he would someday reclaim back what was rightfully his. I think he once introduced me to a man called Nyx."

The sounded similar but I didn't want to hope. To do so but find it wasn't to be would probably kill me altogether. "That's great but its not the same name."

"Actually it is. Nix and Nyx both have the same meaning but in different languages. In ancient Eif, Nyx means 'deadly' which is Nix in the language of the old king of Ixia." Not even the sea could have been as wide as my smile at that moment.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being annoying. And feel free to tell your sister everything I said." Leif, Irys and the Commander just laughed, all knowing what Yelena was likely to do to me when she found out, but I didn't care. Donagh looked up at me.

"What's so good about this?"

"Leif here just gave us the break we were looking for. We can find your daughter." It was all he needed to hear. As the men mounted up and prepared to ride out, only one thought ran through my mind. '_The mouse was going to pay for stealing from the cat_'

**YAY ! I got another one finished. It's not very long but its important. It shows the turning point think in Valek's relationship with Leif.**

**On another note, I made up the bit about Nix's name but I'm not sure how to spell the language so ill go with that.**

**Also if you can guess what CLASSIC cartoon is mentioned in this I'll give you a special mention in my next chapter. Hopefully with the end of my exams they'll be coming along much sooner than this one.**

**Anyways, R & R**

**Laters XP**

**Up-Fer-Sum-Craic **


End file.
